Talk:2008 Invasion of Brazil
Again, a new imposible thing. Did your 1.5 million soldiers cross the ocean swimming? Sure, becouse trying to carry them by ship could last several months. ONE MILLION AND A HALF SOLDIERS!!!!!!! Oh my god... you have a serious problem with size of things. Do you expect to invade the most advanced south american nation without any of the world powers react against you? I'm sorry, but this is (as many other things in your nation) imposible.--BIPU 07:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) More that this... how do you think to pay the war? Have a look http://costofwar.com/en/. --BIPU 07:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) lololololol, I'm not just going to sit by and watch an important economic and political allie get shot up. Hope you like the taste of the naval power of the west, becuase its sweet. -Sunkist- 10:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :This happened in 2008, UK&CS was formed in 2012. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion is noted BIPU. As for the UK, I joyfully await your dying empire's attack. >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : Just got to bump up the Mandinka casualties up by a few hundred thousand...<.< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sunkist? Is that the entirety of the British military force your sending into battle? XD --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist can't take part. His country didn't exist in 2008. You, however, can add an independent UK and Australia to the battle if you wish, as blanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay the. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The United Kingdom and United Commonwealth were in it durning the main conflict, but after the treaty, they joined forces. Don't expect to think the war is simply over, I'm going to block your trade, all of your civil transport and basically anything leaving your country. Wanna trade internally with Brazil, watch out for British and Australian ships prowling.. -Sunkist- 19:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, unless you plan on supplying the surrounded Brazilian Liberation Army with arms and food, Mandinka meet you on the high seas Sunkist. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Anyone other civilized nation in the west wish to be oposition to this crap? -Sunkist- 19:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The Allied States apposed it back in 2008 but didn't join in the fighting. Tell me what is going on in Brazil in 2012 and then I'll consider doing something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Super, you should serieously do something, cause Europa might. We would not let poor Brazil come under the oppresion of Mandinka.HORTON11: • 19:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Again.... the problem is not what nation joined Brasil... the problem is that tha invasion is IMPOSIBLE. Mandinga is and imposible nation and the invasion of Brasil is an imposible thing. As Mandinka is an imposible nation, any attemtp of helping Brazil will be imposible as well becouse the player of Mandinka will say that his space fleet will sink any ship trying to help Brazil and his thousands of satellites, ICBMs, ships and planes will bomb any nation trying to help Brazil. The impact of allowing imposible nations is that they are not alone in the world and they will create conflicts. Mandinka is as imposible as South America was in the past and if you dont cut this kind of magic game FW will become a problem again. --BIPU 19:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Brazil, Bolivia, Uraguay, Paraguay, Guyana, Suriname, and French Guinea, are all apart of Mandinka Brazil, which is basically a modern day version of the British Raj. Mandinka Brazil has mostly been pacified, and contributes to Mandinka's military and economic efforts, however, the Brazilian Liberation Army (BLA), is operating in the Amazon Rainforest, attempting to force Mandinka and allied-Brazilian troops out of the region, and free the country. They are in engaged in combat against the MEF Army of the Amazon under General Sriyari Neare, and the Federal Brazil Defense Force units under Mandinka Brazil. They are currently surrounded, and without aid, will be annihilated in the coming months. Mandinka troops in Brazil number in the area of 1.5 million, while the FBDF numbers about 900,000-1 million. Mandinka is currently colonizing the territory, and basically putting Brazil through the same reforms it underwent right after it's creation. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Horton, Brazil isn't being oppressed. It's being liberated from Western cruelty, and shown the light and refreshment that comes with joining Mandinka's stern yet loving guidance. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Make another article for the ongoing conflict in the Amazons so other players can join in. This article is only for the direct invasion in 2008 it seems. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes sir. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I need a non magic explanation of how 1.5 million of soldiers from an african nation cross the Atlantic ocean and invade the most advanced nation of South America. Even if all the Mandinka soldiers are expert swimmers I cant see how they got Brazil and invade it. --BIPU 20:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The number of troops built-up to the 1.5 million over the course of the invasion, with cruise ships in Mandinka and allied nations contributing to the movement of forces into the country, much like how Britian chartered a cruise ship during the Falklands War. Plus, there was the usage of air transportation follwing the capture of multiple airports in Brazil. Also, technological advancement doesn't mean prevention of a massive invasion. The U.S. for example. Most technologically advanced nation on the face of the planet. Didn't prevent prevent 9/11 even all of our radar technology, jet fighters, missiles technology, and intellegence coverage. And mind you, Brazil isn't as advanced as the U.S., and doesn't have nearly the same military capabilaties as us. At all. There's your explantion. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::The british moved no more than a few thousands soldiers while you are talking about 1.5 million ones. How may cruisers are you going to rent? How are you going to supply your troops with food and weapons? I´m sorry, but your history is totally unrealistic.--BIPU 21:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yes. And Mandinka is right next to Brazil geographically speaking. It's just a few degrees to the northeast of Brazil, otherwise it's a straight shot from Mandinka's major ports of Monrovia, Freetown, and Conakry (just to name a few), to northern Brazil. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Of ocurse... just a few degrees... nothing for the expertise Mandinka swimmers!!! --BIPU 21:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Casualties CIVILIANS AT 2,000,000???!!!! WTF DID YOU DO TO ALL OF THEM? I CAN'T BE THE ALLY OF SOMEONE LIKE THAT!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Gas attacks, napalm, carpet bombing, destroying food supplies, willfull murder and looting, and a whole array of very evil things. Mandinka thinks black people are the chosen race. Maurice is the new Hitler. :/ --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Abeit far more benevolent, less genocidal, and willing to listen to his generals. His kinda like the "good" Hitler that can get stuff done. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you are joking about the Hitler thing then consider lowering the casualty rate, if you are not... Then I have no clue what to do... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Anyone who worships Hitler is an enemy of The Republic. MMunson 00:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I have no plans to lower the casualties. And I don't know who the Republic is, but if Mandinka must fight more enemies, then he shall be forced to call on his trustworty allies. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, trustworthy allies... lol... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The Republic is East Bulgaria, we are true liberators. Mandinka is just another zionist fascist oppresor.MMunson 01:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Zionist?! Mandinka may fascist, but it certainly isn't a supporter of Israel, nor will it ever be. Heck, if it weren't for the fact Israel hides behind Everett, Mandinka would have conquered it already. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so your all a bunch of Jew-hating islamist extremists with nothing better to do than blow up other countries? Be warnd that you'r now an official state enemy of The Republic. 03:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Mandinka isn't a Muslim country... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Any Anglicans supporting Mandinka, will be excommunicated, thus excluded from the Kingdom of God, anyone supporting a state of terror, an offensive status for Christianity, will not be tolerated. -Sunkist- 03:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, nobody can prove that Mandinka supports terrorists. That's just a rumor... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Number of casualites is once more a number problem. Mandinka is a nation created with exaggerated numbers from the beginning. If Vivaporius says that he sent 1.5 million troops without any explanation of how they arrived America and we allow it, why are you worried by 2 million civilian casualties? The problem is not the number of casualties because it is a consequence of allowing to write the article about invasion with such numbers. And the article about invasion is a consequence of allowing an imposible military for a nation like Mandinka. I have no problem with Mandinka as an "evil". Really I like to have a diabolic nation in FW because it create more RolePlay oportunities than the decaffeinated green-leftish nations that exist. For example, my nation Euskadi will be allways opposite to Mandinka but DDR could have a neutral attitude condemning Mandinka publicly and sellig them weapons secretly. Maybe Mandinka is an evil nation but they are a headache for the western capitalists and this is allways good for DDR. Again... I have no problem with Mandinka as a nation. My problem is that Mandkinka claims imposible things and its numbers are absolutely crazy.--BIPU 08:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Did this still take place in FW or did it never happen? -Sunkist- (talk) 08:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It still took place since the guy who wanted Brazil never joined Future World. Brazil is still a toxic wasteland. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 08:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC)